


Scattered Changes

by agirlwholikestosayhi



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 01:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlwholikestosayhi/pseuds/agirlwholikestosayhi
Summary: AU Takeru did not join the older kids on their first excursion into the Digital World. Hikari had gone to summer camp. Daisuke stopped Ken from running across the street. Iori and Miyako met Taichi and Koromon. Four changes. Four significant changes to an adventure, altering the course of history forever.Ch. 0 - The Pilot "What if...?" (posted on FFN Jun 2012)Ch. 1 - "The First Two Changes" (posted Jan 2013)





	1. What If?

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of the 'pilot' chapter. It introduces all the ideas I had for changes in the 01 story in drabble form. Originally posted on FFN in June 2012.

** **

**What If…**

**…Takeru had never gone with the older kids to the Digital World?**

_ The tears wouldn’t stop running down his face. What had just happened? He had been trying to find his brother, Yamato, but when he saw him, a great beam of light had taken him away. There had been other screams, so a bunch of other kids must have been taken, too. Was this the beginning of an alien invasion? Did that mean his brother was going to be experimented on?! “COME BACK MATT!!!” _

**…Hikari had been at camp with them?**

_ “Tai? Tai!” she could not find her brother anywhere. He had been playing soccer with her and had accidently kicked the ball over the trees and into the woods. When he had gone to retrieve it, he never returned, so Kari went to find him. She had asked his friends, the counselors, even strangers who would obviously recognize his explosive hairstyle. Nothing. Where could he be? She was in the woods now, retracing her steps, but still nothing. No, not nothing. Someone was crying. There! A little boy shouting someone’s name. Maybe he knew what happened, “Um, excuse me? Are you all right?” _

_ “My brother’s been abducted by aliens!” _

_ “Eh?!” Hikari gasped. “Oh no! They probably took Tai, too!” _

_ “What should we do?” the boy sniffled, wiping the tears away from his blue eyes. _

_ “We have to rescue them!” she stated. “Look for clues! The aliens couldn’t have taken them too far!” _

_ “O…okay, uh… um. I’m Takeru Takaishi by the way, but everyone calls me T.K.” _

_ “Hikari Yagami, or Kari for short,” she smiled at her fellow age mate and reached out her hand to him. “Come on, we’d better hurry if we want to save our big brothers.” _

**…Daisuke had saved Ken from running across the street?**

_ His brother was an idiot. Why did he continue to think that he should always be the best? Brilliant grades. Cool friends. Overly-praising parents. Finally, when Ken had something awesome, Osamu just had to take it away from him. Now, he was glad for all the hours of practicing soccer alone to try and surpass his brother at the sport. He’d wandered these streets for ages out of boredom and knew them like the back of his hand. Left. Right. Straight. He didn’t want to… he couldn’t face Osamu after what he’d just said to him. Choking back his sobs, Ken wiped furiously at his eyes despite the pounding rain that was already masking the tears. He would lose him at the next block, just across the crosswalk. Still covering his eyes, he pounded forward, determined to streak across the painted white lines as fast as he could. He almost fell over when something jerked him back, stopping his headlong rush. _

_ “Don’t.” _

_ Chills ran down his spine as a large storage truck whooshed inches away from him face. If he had kept going, he would have been a bloody pancake on the asphalt. Taking in deep, gasping breaths, Ken turned to his savior. It was a boy, probably around his own age, wearing a cold mask. An older girl, his sister most likely, was turned away from them, talking on her phone and holding their umbrella between them, completely oblivious to the event that had just occurred. Ken focused his attention back on the kid who saved him. The boy just stared back with drooping, yet fiery, eyes. What could he say? _

_ ACHOO! “Ah, sorry, I caught a cold recently, and whenever I do, I sneeze like an elephant, well, that is, if elephants sneeze. They probably do, cause dogs can sneeze; I’ve seen it. And have you ever seen an elephant, cause their noses are so long! They must get dust and boogers in there all the time! Ah, sorry, I was rambling. Sis says I gotta work on that. Be careful next time you cross the street, those sign thingies that change from a white person to a red hand are there for a reason. Geez, and I thought I was an idiot.” _

_ …What? _

**…Taichi met Miyako and Iori when he was forced back to the Digital World?**

_ “Koromon, this day is just getting weirder and weirder,” First of all, he was back in the human world. Second of all, it was the same day that he and the others had gone to camp. Third of all, Digimon were showing up all over the news but no one else could see them except him and Koromon. Last of all, he had this gut feeling that he would never see the others again unless he did something. Whatever that something was, anyway. Really, he was just racing through the streets with Koromon tucked under his arm trying to find that something. He was so busy thinking, a rare occurrence, that he only just dodged the normal men and women passing by, earning many annoyed yells. Well, he hadn’t crashed to anyone yet, so what was the problem? _

_ “Kyaa!” Oops. He would have boasted about the way he leapt at the last second to avoid a head on collision if his face had not met the pavement. Groaning, Tai rolled over into a sitting position and raised his hands to touch his forehead… Wait, both hands? That means Koromo- “SO CUTE!” _

_ Squeezing his In-training partner to death was a girl about Hikari’s age wearing a round pair of glasses. Next to her was a younger shy-looking boy eyeing the pink Digimon curiously. Tai suddenly found himself wondering about his own sister, wondering how she was doing at camp without him. His gut dropped when he heard a small squeak. Koromon wasn’t getting enough air! _

_ “What kind of doll is this?!” the girl, with short, pink hair exclaimed, giving the Digimon some relief so she could look at it. The little boy came closer to inspect the him. _

_ “It’s a Digimon, Miyako-san,” Tai’s voice was suddenly caught in his throat. _

_ “A Digimon? Iori-kun, what’s that?” _

_ “My dad told me about them. Remember when you said you saw some weird creatures on the news, today? Those were Digimon.” Tai could barely believe his ears. Who were these kids? _

**…The older kids had to look for 6 more Digidestined instead of one?**

_ “There are others,” they had defeated Devimon, Etemon, and Datamon. They were on their way now to stop Myotismon from wrecking the Human world, but of course, old man Gennai just had to drop a bombshell on them. _

_ “Figures,” five heads turned sharply to view their leader critically. Out of all people, Tai should have been the one to overreact the most. Instead, he had his fingers interlaced behind his head with a somewhat resigned look on his face. “Ah, did I forget to mention the kids that could see Digimon when I went back to the Human world for a while?” _

_ “Yes, I’m pretty sure you did,” Yamato glared at his friend, exasperated by his lack of urgency. _

_ “Ah, those two may very well be the destined you are looking for,” Gennai agreed, nodding his wrinkled head thoughtfully. _

_ “How many are we looking for exactly?” Koushirou was already calculating their odds of finding them. _

_ “Six, counting those two young ones Taichi mentioned.” _

_ “That’s still four out of the hundreds of thousands of kids living in Japan,” Jyou exclaimed, already exhausted from the idea of searching. _

_ “I believe the ones you are looking for are much closer than you think,” the elderly man caught Matt and Tai’s gazes. It couldn’t be. _

_ “You don’t mean – ” _

_ “Yes, I do.” _

_ “TK/Kari are Digidestined?!” _


	2. Ch 1 - The First Two Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikari goes to camp. Takeru's left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on FFN in Jan 2013. Strong possibility of this getting rewritten at some point.

**Chapter 1**

The warm summer day was passing along normally as one would in a summer camp full of rambunctious kids. A high-pitched shrilling ring broke through the laughter and talk of the campers, who turned to the equally mystified counselors. The whistles around their necks were untouched, and the only other person that owned one was a child who…

“Taichi Yagami! You give that back!” Hikari Yagami chased after her older brother as he plowed through a game of soccer, though not before intercepting the ball and scoring a goal. He was puffing out high notes from the whistle in his mouth, mischievous side overcoming any sort of maturity he had at the tender age of eleven. This was sweet revenge for allowing their mom to nag him in front of all the other kids before they got on the bus.

“Ugh! You’re getting your germs all over it!” Hikari complained as he ran into the safety of the forest. He knew that she would never go too far in; and since he had explored parts of it during previous summers, he knew of some great secluded places. By the sound of Hikari’s voice yelling out his name getting fainter, Taichi knew he was in the clear.

“Whoa! Watch it!” Something suddenly stopped his headlong rush between the trees. He fell to the ground and coughed the whistle out of his mouth involuntarily. It was only through his fast reflexes that he was able to catch it before it hit the less sanitary ground. He glared up at the newcomer, already disliking his obnoxious spiky blonde head.

“What was that about, Mattie?!” Tai growled as he stood up to come level with the familiar guy.

“Get it right, Yagami. The name’s Yamato Ishida to you. Not Matt, Mattie, Yama, or anything else,” he crossed his arms coolly and jerked his head to a smaller boy standing behind him. “Besides, you almost hit Takeru.”

Taichi’s anger melted away as he grinned sheepishly down at the almost-collision victim, “Sorry, kid.”

“It’s fine,” Takeru threw him a smile before pulling his older brother away. “Now, come on, Matt! We’ve got to find it before anyone else does!”

“Find what?” Taichi’s inner curiosity was piqued.

“You haven’t heard?” Yamato actually had the gall to smirk as Takeru dragged him past a set of trees. “Well, you’ll hear about it soon enough… when we win.”

“Why I oughta…” Taichi trailed off as the brothers disappeared through the foliage. A twig had snapped. Was it Hikari trying to sneak up on him?

“Taichi.”

“Gah!” he flinched as a gloved hand touched his shoulder. The fear drained as he turned around. “Agh, Sora. Don’t scare me like that!”

Sora Takenouchi shrugged, “It’s not my fault that you’re so jumpy.”

“Ah, sorry, it’s not you I’m just –”

“Paranoid about Hikari attacking you to get her whistle back?”

“I… uh,” He coughed, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck. “Yeah.”

“Well, good,” Sora suddenly grabbed his wrist, raising the hand that was holding the stolen object. “Because she asked me to get it for her.”

“Aww, come on, Sora!” Taichi tugged hopelessly against his friend’s iron grip. “I’m just teasing her a bit!”

“You really shouldn’t be so mean to her,” She argued, holding his gaze. “She is your only sister.”

“I…” He struggled to find the right words when a cold, white something drifted onto his nose and evaporated. “What the…?!”

“It’s,” Sora released her hold on Taichi and raised her hands out to catch the falling substance. “Snowing? In the summer?”

The fall of the unexpected snowflakes increased exponentially until the ground and the trees were covered and the kids had no choice but to run for cover. Luckily, they were not too far from a cabin at the edge of a clearing. They slid the door shut to escape the chilling ice that had pounded against their exposed skin. Mounds of packed ice had covered the windows, allowing no outside light, but the glow from a boy’s laptop and another’s flashlight was enough to see the other shelter seekers.

“Looks like you got caught in it too, huh?” Yamato was leaning against a wall as coolly as ever, Takeru attempting to emulate him to a ‘T.’

“If I knew we were going to be hit by a freak snowstorm,” A girl wailed as she sat curled up in a far corner of the one roomed building. Sora was attempting to approach her, hands over her ears. “I would have brought my fur coat!”

“Mimi!”

“It’s faux fur!” Mimi Tachikawa shot back, cheeks puffing as Sora sighed and uncovered her ears.

“Is it really the best time to be talking about clothes?” Jou Kido fretted, adjusting and readjusting his glasses and failing to keep the beam of his flashlight steady. “We should worry about why there’s a snowstorm in the middle of summer! Koushirou, do you have any ideas?”

“None whatsoever, Jou. I don’t remember any weather report warning, and there’s no record of this ever happening in Japan.” Koushirou Izumi closed his laptop in frustration. “My Pibook isn’t working properly, either. We’re just going to have to wait here until the storm’s settled before we can start figuring this mystery out.”

And that’s what they did. They waited in awkward silence (save for Jou’s mumbling, Mimi’s sniffling, and Takeru’s nonsensical humming) as the sound of the snow pounding against the rural cabin gradually stopped until only the whistling of the wind could be heard. When they were sure that the worst of the raging weather had subsided, they opened the sliding door to reveal the glaring, documentary-worthy landscape.

“Wow,” Taichi marveled as his breath came out as warm, visible vapors. Above in the sky, the ribbons of an aurora borealis rippled gently. Before he could step out, an energetic green bundle cut in front of him.

“Whooo! Let’s have a snowball fight!” Takeru bounded out onto the soft white ice, not minding even as he sank waist deep. Yamato immediately rushed over to help him out, showing a sickly amount of concern. Taichi stared at them, frowning as he wondered if Hikari had found shelter from the sudden blizzard as well.

“Worried about your sister?” Sora smiled knowingly at him, shoving him playfully into the snow.

“Agh! Sora!” the goggle-head shook his head vigorously to get the cold powder out of his hair, face a bright red. He wobbled up, itching to pull her into the slush with him.

“Brr, it’s freezing!” Mimi complained, rubbing her arms for warmth as she ventured out of the cabin along with Jou and Koushirou.

“We should head back to the camp,” Jou suggested as he glanced up at the sky worriedly, as if it would start producing more heinous weather. “The counselors are probably taking a headcount right now. They’ll start searching for us when they find out we’re missing.”

“By my calculations, it will take us hours to walk through this deep snow. It would be better to wait for the longer-legged adults to find us,” Koushirou reasoned. “Besides, we’re not that far from camp.”

“Yeah, Jou! Listen to Izzy,” Taichi laughed, anger at Sora dissipating quickly as he fell back voluntarily to make a snow angel. “Just wait here and enjoy this wonderful boon!”

“WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!!!” everyone swiveled their heads to catch Takeru rolling uncontrollably down the hill, forming into a human snowball, and collide with a tree at the base of the incline. Branches rustled, the tree provided more snow for the already ridiculous pile.

“Takeru!” Yamato tried to rush down the hill to get to his brother, but he had to content himself to trudging quite slowly through deep snow and occasionally shooting daggers at the laughing Taichi. The snow pile was shaking visibly as Takeru began to free himself. In a moment or so, he would pop out to rejoin them.

Unless beams of light shot out of the sky to send strange little electronic devices into all of the older kids’ hands and summoned a ginormous wave to sweep them away to another world.

The dark clouds were already gone when the child poked his head out of the mound to see… nobody. A gust of wind swooped through the area. Takeru blinked. He was alone. Another one of the devices lay next to him.

“…Matt? Anybody?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important notice! I'm not at a point in my life where I can commit to this project. All I have is a basic outline. At the earliest, expect me to pick this up again some time next year. If anyone wants to use these ideas for their own fics, then feel free to.


End file.
